


the Spirit in you

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x04, F/F, Roan's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's akin to watching lightning strike; bright, fearsome and dangerous.</p><p>--</p><p>Roan's thoughts on the Commander and Wanheda during his fight with Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Spirit in you

Roan draws his sword now, sharing a look with his mother before turning to gauge Lexa when he sees the crowd part across the arena. Wanheda appears at the forefront, head covered, but unmistakably the woman he chased for the better part of a month. The Commander stands only feet from her and she is tense, coiled tight, arms hovering at her sides as Roan watches her quell her fight or flight response—watching them, it's akin to watching lightning strike; it's bright, fearsome and dangerous.

He has watched them orbit each other during his time in Polis. The pull between them is palpable. The tension in the room would skyrocket, should they disagree on any point, and there were many the heda kom Skaikru contended. Where the Commander's mere presence intimidates most, it challenges Wanheda. He's watched one of the ambassador's knees shake and pants darken with wetness when Heda's anger has turned toward him, but not Clarke.

Though young, both the Commander and Wanheda--no, Clarke and Lexa are both strong-willed, smart, tactical and ruthless—everything that he was once, everything he had the chance to be again. Now, he watches them share words and it softens Wanheda's face in a way he had not seen, even with the boy he stabbed.

He uses the distraction to get a running start at Lexa, but Clarke's face gives away his movement before he's within swinging distance and she retaliates, blocking him and catching the tip of her blade against his back. The crowd is cheering. Roan and Lexa make eye contact and begin trading blows in earnest.

It's when the Commander is on her hands and knees before him, there's a momentary pause and he catches the look on the blonde's face. Perhaps he overestimated these two. He'd thought it odd to begin with that Lexa had wanted the Slayer of the Mountain so badly that she was willing to lift his banishment for her. However, in this moment, Clarke's face burns into his memory and he knows that while not all of it, part of their gravitational field was a fierce love for each other.

The fight yet continues and the prince is reminded of the fearsome tales of battle he'd heard about the Heda. He has not seen it until this moment, but every tale spoke of her unyielding precision and expertise at killing. She is much stronger than her small frame would indicate. She rains blow after blow until he catches an opening and knocks her off balance, quickly disarming her and he thinks this is it, the freedom he had so long hoped for.

He kicks her down and she stays down, much to his surprise. He hovers over her, spear in hand and their eyes lock. A moment passes between them then and time slows around them. The cries and jeers of the crowd dull to white noise in the background and he can feel Wanheda's panic from his position in the center of the arena.

Time speeds up as he brings the spear down. As soon as he registers the blade sinking into dirt, he rips it out, but his knee suddenly buckles underneath him and he goes down. From that point on, the pace of the fight changes and he loses the upperhand. Suprisingly strong blows greet him again and again, pain blossoming in several places before he lies on his back, eyes locked with the Commander's in a reversal of their previous positions. Roan doesn't have anyone concerned for his safety in this moment, as Heda does, the thought bubbles to the surface and he squashes it before it can take hold.

The banished prince hears his mother in the background, reminding him he'll never attain liberation. He meet's Lexa's eyes again and he knows the Commander will bury the spear in his throat without batting an eyelash. A part of him refuses to break this fleeting connection he has with the Heda.

“Jus drein jus daun,” the Commander's voice growls.

Then he hears the thud of metal piercing flesh and embedding itself in wood. The crowd gasps and he turns to see Nia, the spear through her chest. He has only moments to process before Lexa voice raises, commanding, “The Queen is dead. Long live the King.”

They share another look before the Heda turns toward her people. The expression on her face, the adrenaline of the battle, the sun creating a brilliant corona around the woman and Roan can truly believe that this woman is chosen by the Spirit of the Commander to lead their people to greatness. He catches Clarke's expression. Her eyes are wide, lips parted, reverent. He is just as venerated.

Roan drags himself to his knees and bows before his Heda. “I vow myself to the Coalition, and to the will of the Heda.”

The crowd becomes deafening. The prince's vision lurches and just before he loses consciousness, he sees Lexa meet Clarke's gaze. Their connection is palpable, and he finds it within himself to hope that one day, he might find a love that will let him conquer nations.


End file.
